


The New Doctor (ITA)

by ElderCampBanshee



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, I am Supercorp Trash, femalevicar
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderCampBanshee/pseuds/ElderCampBanshee
Summary: Lena Luthor brillante chirurgo di Londra si trasferisce a MildHill, un semi sperduto paesino nelle Cotswold. Farà incontri molto interessanti, soprattutto col vicario donna del villaggio, Kara Danvers.





	1. Chapter 1

Una donna alta e con corti capelli biondi stava correndo tranquillamente per stradine delle Cotswolds, nei dintorni di Bath. Quando sopraggiunse una Jaguar che le si accostò, il finestrino si abbassò ed apparve una bellissima donna dai capelli corvini "Mi scusi. Devo arrivare a MildHill, ma credo di essermi persa"

"Stia tranquilla. Tra 10 yards c'è un incrocio, svolti a destra e dopo 2 miglia si troverà a MildHill." rispose la runner.

"Grazie mille."

"Di nulla. Buona giornata."

"Anche a lei" e la corvina ripartì.

  


Un quarto d’ora dopo la Jaguar parcheggiò davanti alla casa del sindaco, del ridente e semisperduto, villaggio di MildHill. Il sindaco, una bruna alta, si precipitò fuori ad accogliere la nuova arrivata. "Lena! Sei arrivata finalmente!"

"Hey Sam!"

Le due amiche si abbracciarono per poi iniziare ad entrare dentro la casa.

"Allora per prima cosa ti faccio vedere la tua nuova casa, poi il tuo nuovo studio ed infine ti porto a conoscere tutti gli abitanti più importanti del paese." iniziò la bruna.

"Spero che con quest'ultima parte, tu stia scherzando, Samantha!"

"Certo che no! Siamo un piccolo paese ci conosciamo tutti. Sei il nuovo medico devi incontrare almeno i principali."

"Wow." sbuffò con sarcasmo Lena.

"Dai! Come l'hanno presa i tuoi che venivi qui e non tornavi a fare il brillante chirurgo in un ospedale a Londra?"

"Oh, lo sai mia madre non è contenta, ma alla fine non glie n'è importato molto, ci sono papà e Lex che gestiscono l'azienda. Per Lex… Lui ha iniziato a prendermi in giro, quindi l’idea gli è piaciuta."

"Bene." rispose l’altra versando il té. "Per la tua casa pensavo che magari se ridipinge..."

Lena si buttò sul divano con un gremito di sconfitta.

  


Due ore dopo le due donne entrarono nella stazione di polizia. "Ciao James. C'è Alex?" chiese il sindaco, al poliziotto di colore alla reception.

"Si. Se aspetti un momento te la vado a chiamare." 

La mora annuì ed il ragazzo partì.

"Aspetta." disse Lena sogghignando "Alex? L'Alex di cui parli sempre. La bellissima, intelligente e focosa Alex? Quella che ti ha miracolosamente chiesto di uscire un paio di settimane fa? Quella Alex? "

"Oh smettila!" disse Sam spingendole la spalla.

"Salve signore." Le due donne si girarono verso una terza che era apparsa sulla soglia della porta, poco più bassa di Sam con dei folti capelli rossi rasati di lato. "Buongiorno, Miss Arias." continuò la rossa in modo formale.

"Rilassati, Alex. Questa è la mia amica Lena, il nuovo medico della città."

La rossa sorrise e si avvicinò per stringerle la mano. "Piacere, Ispettore Capo Alex Danvers."

"Piacere mio. Dr. Lena Luthor. Ho sentito molto parlare di lei." Lena ricevette una gomitata da Sam.

"Oh per favore, dammi del tu. Non mi danno del lei dall'Accademia."

"Va bene, Alex." 

"Bene. La porto a conoscere la restante parte della comunità." disse miss Arias trascinando via l’amica prima che la mettesse in imbarazzo con la sua quasi ragazza.

  


Tre ore dopo aver conosciuto le personalità di spicco di MildHill. Tra cui: Cat Grant redattrice del giornale locale e responsabile della biblioteca; Winn Scott postino e elettricista del paese; e qualcun altro. Si stavano dirigendo verso la canonica. Mentre si avvicinavano una figura vestita di vestita di nero stava uscendo dal vialetto con una bici.

"Vicario! Reverendo!" urlò Sam. Facendo fermare la figura che voltandosi si rivelò essere il runner che Lena aveva fermato quella mattina.

"Sindaco! Che bello vederla." Poi riconobbe Lena. "Oh, Signorina vedo che ha trovato la strada."

"Ho avuto delle ottime indicazioni." sorrise Lena apprezzando la figura del Vicario. Una donna, alta, con biondi capelli corti e che sembrava piuttosto in forma a giudicare da come la camicia tirava in alcuni punti.

Il vicario sorrise e tese la mano "Vicario Kara Danvers."

"Dr. Lena Luthor."

"Ah, quindi è lei quella che ci cucirà di nuovo insieme, sabato, dopo la partita di rugby."

"Si. Credo che avrò io tale... onore." sorrise la corvina. "Scusi Danvers come..."

"Si, il capo della polizia locale è mia sorella maggiore." scrollò le spalle la bionda.

"Se posso dare un parere medico... scorrono ottimi geni in famiglia."

Kara sorrise timidamente poi si schiarì la gola. "Se permettete, devo andare." disse salendo sulla bici. 

"Ma certo. Ci scusi per averla trattenuta." rispose Sam. 

"Arrivederci allora. Sindaco, dottore." le salutò con un cenno del capo e se ne andò.

Lena rimase a fissarla finché non si sentì osservata dall’amica. Si girò "Che c'è?"

"Stavi filtrando col Vicario?"

"Ehm... forse...."

"Fareste una coppia così carina!" squittì l’altra.

"Ma smettila! Piuttosto riportarmi a casa."

  


Il mattino dopo Lena trovò qualcuno già davanti alla porta del suo studio. La ragazza si voltò "Salve! Lei deve essere la Dottoressa Lena. Io sono Jess la sua assistente." disse tutto con un entusiasmo che era impensabile per un essere umano normale, a parere del dottore.

Poco dopo che si era si sistemata apparve alla porta Mr Jhones, il farmacista. Uomo brusco ma che sorrideva e regalava caramelle ai bambini. "Dottoressa. Sono venuto a portarle i rifornimenti." disse appoggiando diverse scatole sul lettino.

"Grazie. Per caso conosce qualcuno che è un buon muratore? Perché vorrei dare un aggiustata qui."

"Ah, di professione qui intorno no. Però se vuole le ragazze Danvers e alcuni di noi hanno esperienza. Potremmo farlo noi."

"No, non vorrei disturbarvi."

"Non si preoccupi. Dopotutto è lei che ci ricucirà, dopo sabato."

"Ho sentito molto parlare di questo sabato. Contro chi giocate?"

"Ah, giochiamo contro Stow-on-the-wold. Abbiamo una rivalità da secoli. Quindi non giochiamo nel modo... più ...pulito ecco."

“Capisco...Forse dovrei ordinarle più spago per le suture.”

“Si, forse si.” Mr Jhones fece una specie di sorriso e se ne andò.

  


Era da poco passato mezzogiorno che sentì la porta aprirsi. Jess le presentò Miss Leslie “Solo Leslie” Willis, proprietaria del pub del paese, che si era ferita mettendo apposto delle bottiglie.

“Sto bene. Sono qui solo perché Siobhan non la smetteva di strillare.” riferendosi alla moglie. Era strano per Lena sapere i volti delle persone o almeno in generale la loro situazione al solo menzionarli, a Londra non aveva mai avuto una cosa del genere con i suoi pazienti.

Quattro punti ed una benda dopo si liberò del suo primo cliente. Guardò la sala attualmente vuota e pensò che sarebbe stata una permanenza piuttosto lenta, forse doveva trovarsi un hobby.

  


Il sabato arrivò e Lena vide per la prima volta le “Leggende” di MildHill: Il capitano che non era altri che il vicario; l’ispettore capo; James Olsen e Susan Vasquez, i poliziotti del paese; il farmacista; Ava Sharpe e Sara Lance e Mick Rory, i vigli del fuoco del villaggio; Barry Allen, il maestro del coro e fruttivendolo; Nora Darhk, la macellaia; Cisco Ramon, il pasticcere; Zari Tomaz, l’idraulico; Lucy Lane, la socia dello studio d’avvocato di Sam; Amaya Jiwe, l’assistente sociale; John Diggle, il factotum del municipio.

Sedette sugli spalti vicino ai bambini e a Sam che le presentò altre due facce: Caitilin Snow, maestra della scuola e fidanzata di Barry, e Ray Palmer, il sagrestano e marito di Nora. Lena iniziò a pensare che di lì a poco avrebbe dovuto iniziare a fare uno schema di tutti gli abitanti del paese e di come fossero collegati, altrimenti ne era certa si sarebbe confusa.

Sebbene la dottoressa ne sapesse poco del rugby, poté dire che entrambe le squadre giocarono sporco, soprattutto dal numero di suture, dovute ai tacchetti di ferro, che dovette fare dopo. Ovviamente dopo la partita ci fu il rinfresco, a base di tè e pasticcini, il vicario, nonostante avessero perso per un solo punto, andava congratulandosi con tutti con un grande sorriso. Lena era intenta ad osservare Sam che giocava a backgammon con Winn, quando si sentì chiamare “Dottoressa Lena.”

Si girò e vide la religiosa venire verso di lei. “Oh. Buon pomeriggio, Vicario. Per favore chiamami Lena.”

“Bhe, allora sono Kara.”

“Va bene.” sorrise “Bella partita oggi.”

“Si. Avremmo potuto far di meglio, ma ci rifaremo l’hanno prossimo. Piuttosto ho sentito che hai bisogno di una mano per lo studio.”

“Oh, si. Non che non sia apposto. Vorrei solo dargli una rimodernata, spostare un paio di muri e ridipingere.”

“Bhe, si in effetti sono anni che quel posto ha bisogno di una mano di vernice. Se vuoi vengo Lunedì a dargli un’occhiata.”

“Non voglio disturbarti.”

“Tranquilla, lo faccio spesso.”

“Ok, Lunedì mattina allora sarebbe perfetto.”

“Bene. Ci vedremo domani mattina?” chiese Kara, poi continuò notando la confusione dell’altra. “Alla funzione. È Domenica.”

“Oh, già. Ecco non sono un tipo molto frequentante...” iniziò a dire imbarazzata Lena.

Kara rise “Tranquilla, non ti sto giudicando. Volevo solo sapere.” Lena la guardò un attimo scioccata per poi ridere anche lei, stava per dire qualcosa quando il telefono le squillò “Scusa, devo...”

“Tranquilla, ci vediamo Lunedì” disse il vicario allontanandosi.

Lena la guardò poi si portò il dispositivo all’orecchio. “Cosa vuoi fratello?”

“Lena, mi spezzi il cuore. Sempre così fredda con me!”

“Come con tutti i rompi scatole, Lex”


	2. 2

2

Domenica pomeriggio Lena stava vagando per i dintorni di MildHill, finché trovò finalmente il posto che cercava, una collinetta da cui si godeva di una buona visuale del paesaggio circostante. Si sedette sull’erba maledicendosi mentalmente di non aver portato una coperta o almeno di essersi messa dei jeans al posto del vestito a fiori. Iniziò a tirare fuori il suo set da disegno, erano anni che non disegnava perciò aveva deciso di riprendere, anche il suo psicologo aveva detto che era una buona idea.

  


“Lena!” si sentì chiamare mezz’ora dopo il suo arrivo. Si girò e vide le sorelle Danvers in tenuta da trekking.

“Salve!”

“Vedo che hai scoperto uno dei posti più belli della contea.” disse Kara avvicinandosi.

“Veramente? Se questo è solo uno, allora non immagino gli altri.”

“Forse una volta potremmo portartici.”

“Perché no? Ne sarei felice.” sorrise Lena.

“Allora è deciso. Quando vuoi ti faremmo vedere i più bei posti delle Cotswolds.”

“Ne sarei entusiasta, sopratutto se in così buona compagnia.”

Kara arrossì leggermente e si schiarì la gola “Bhe, noi andiamo. Abbiamo ancora qualche chilometro da fare. Buon pomeriggio.” si congedò la bionda tornando dalla sorella che rivolse al medico un sorriso ed un cenno di saluto.

“Buona passeggiata e buon pomeriggio.” rispose Lena salutandole.

“Anche a lei!” rispose la rossa per poi dare una gomitata alla sorella, sogghignando ed alzando le sopracciglia, con fare suggestivo, quando la guardò.

  


Almeno un paio d’ore dopo Lena decise di tornare verso il villaggio. Mentre era sul sentiero si imbatté in Ava Sharpe e Sara Lance “Dottoressa!” La salutarono.

“Buon pomeriggio.”

“Allora anche lei a godersi l’aria fresca?” chiese Sara.

“Si. Ma per favore, come ripeto a tutti in questa città: datemi del tu e chiamatemi Lena. Il lei mi fa sentire una vecchietta di 90 anni!” le due bionde risero.

“Va bene... Non ti ho vista in chiesa sta mattina.” disse Ava.

“Non sono una persona molto praticante...”

L’altra avvertendo l’imbarazzo si affrettò a spiegare “Hey, tranquilla, non era un accusa. Solo curiosità. Nemmeno noi, ma la mattina non c’è di meglio da fare qui e le prediche del nostro vicario sono davvero stimolanti e divertenti. Soprattutto divertenti.” sorrise.

“Allora vedrò di alzarmi per le dieci la settimana prossima.”

“Bene, un’altra aggiunta al banco delle autorità. Inizieremo a stare stretti.” rise Sara. “Stiamo tornando anche noi al villaggio, vuoi compagnia?”

“Si, grazie. Col mio senso dell’orientamento mi perderei sicuramente.”

“Perfetto! Vedo che disegni.”

“Poco e molto stentatamente ma ho deciso di riprendere. Anche tu?”

“No, no. È Ava l’artista, abbiamo le sue foto ovunque in casa. Ogni anno lei e James concorrono per la foto più bella della contea.”

  


Il mattino dopo Lena stava cercando di essere almeno simile ad un essere umano, mentre beveva il caffè e controllava le mail. Non che la telefonata con la sua famiglia la sera prima fosse durata fino a tardi, è che semplicemente lei non era funzionante prima delle 10 del mattino.

“Miss Luthor” disse Jess sulla porta.

“Jess, per favore. Te l’ho detto chiamami Lena.” non ricevendo risposta dall’assistente alzò gli occhi e vide sulla soglia la segretaria ed il vicario. “Oh. Buongiorno. Posso fare qualcosa per te?”

“Sono venuta per dare un occhiata ai muri” mentre parlava Jess si dileguò. Allo sguardo assente della corvina la bionda continuò “Sabato pomeriggio ti ho chiesto...”

“Oh. Si. Ok, ora ricordo. Scusa il caffè non ha ancora fatto effetto.”

“Tranquilla, sono abituata. Alex era uguale prima dell’Accademia. Allora dimmi che muri vorresti spostare?”

Lena la condusse verso dove era appoggiata la libreria. “ Qui vorrei spostarlo un po' più indietro così avrei più spazio per alcune attrezzature e per ampliare il ripostiglio delle scorte.”

Kara ascoltava quello che l’altra diceva, nel frattempo buttò un occhio sui libri ed oltre a testi medici, vi trovò anche dei classici. “Le Brontë?” disse sfiorando il dorso dei libri.

“Oh, si sono tra i miei preferiti.”

“Sono più un tipo da Jane Austen.”

“Quindi raziocinio e controllo di se?”

“Bhe, meglio che truculente e torbide passioni.” rispose la bionda per poi guardare l’altra e mettersi a ridere. “Stavo scherzando. Preferisco la Austen, ma apprezzo anche le Brontë.”

“Meno male. Non avrei voluto iniziare questa faida con il vicario che deve tirarmi su i muri.”disse Lena facendo un esagerato sospiro di sollievo.

“lo fai sembrare come se fosse una cosa terribile.”

“Forse lo è.” rispose, facendo ridere l’altra.

“Vedo anche Oscar Wilde qui. Ma non Il ritratto di Dorian Gray.”

“Mi piace molto anche lui, ma penso che il suo romanzo più conosciuto ed universalmente apprezzato sia anche quello che apprezzo meno. Preferisco le sue commedie teatrali.”

“Bhe, non sono d’accordo insomma il romanzo-fiaba è superiore sia sul piano stilistico che sul piano filosofico.”

“Certamente, ma non arriva alla brillantezza di “Un marito ideale” ad esempio.”

“Ma è più profondo, lì c’è uno specchio dell’umanità della società. Quella è una commedia il cui scopo è la satira.”

“Ma la satira non è anche essa lo specchio della società?”

Kara e Lena si sorrisero stimolate entrambe dalla conversazione. “Vero, ma non ad un livello così profondo dell’animo umano.”

“No? E allora Shakespeare?”

Prima che Kara potesse rispondere Jess entrò “Scusate, ma c’è Mick qui fuori. Credo si sia preso una storta.”

“Tranquilla Jess. Bhe, Lena ci vediamo domani, porto anche Alex così vediamo cosa procurarci e ci mettiamo d’accordo quando farlo. Va bene?”

“Certo. A domani allora.” disse la dottoressa che si era già messa a cercare le bende. Mentre la bionda usciva la sentì chiedere alla sua assistente come stesse Winn, il marito. Ma la risposta venne soffocata dai borbottii di Mick mentre entrava.

“Doc. Quel maledetto gradino di quella maledetta autopompa. Non è niente di grave, qualche aspirina e via.”

“Questo sarò io a giudicarlo, Mr Rory. Ora si sieda.”

  


“Allora com’è andata la prima settimana qui?” chiese Sam, mentre Lena si sistemava di fronte a lei, al tavolo del pub.

“Bene. Il lavoro non è eccessivo e le persone sono simpatiche. Ieri Miss Snow, la mia vicina, mi ha addirittura portato una torta. E Miss Jiwe, mi ha dato dei pacchi di lecca lecca nel caso dovessi avere bambini allo studio.”

“Oh, quali gravi crimini!” rise la bruna.

“Ma no! È che non mi era mai capitato di conoscere i miei vicini. Insomma a Londra ho vissuto per anni nello stesso palazzo e non sapevo che faccia avesse chi mi abitava davanti. Qui esco e chiunque incontri mi saluta.”

“È sia una benedizione che una maledizione. Ma ti capisco è la stessa sensazione che ho avuto quando sono venuta qui. A proposito di gente che ti saluta... guarda chi è arrivato.”

Lena si voltò e vide Kara entrare insieme a Lucy Lane, mentre chiacchieravano amichevolmente tra loro, per poi sedersi nell’angolo opposto del locale.

“Oh, smettila Sam!”

“Un uccellino mi ha detto che l’hai incontrata domenica.”

“È lo stesso uccellino che hai lasciato stamattina alla stazione di polizia mentre ne correvi via per arrivare al municipio in tempo?”

“Oh, taci!” disse Sam arrossendo e facendo ridere Lena.

  


Le sorelle Danvers arrivarono alle 11 della mattina dopo. Anche Alex fu attratta dalla libreria di Lena “Quello è lo studio della Bioinformatica del Dottor Prince?”

“Oh, si lo abbiamo fatto insieme, quando abbiamo fatto un progetto per l’azienda delle mia famiglia.” rispose Lena distrattamente mentre vedeva alcuni colori con Kara.

Alex sbarrò gli occhi, la guardò meglio “Aspetta!” quasi urlò facendo sobbalzare le altre due donne. “Tu sei Lena Luthor! Cioè la Lena Luthor della Luthor Corporation! Ommiodio!!!!”

“Alex...” la ammonì la bionda.

“Ma non capisci! Ho letto tutte le sue ricerche! Sai che mi piace la scienza! Era nel mio stesso villaggio ed io non lo sapevooo!” Lena arrossì.

“Alex, va fuori un attimo a calmarti. Stai mettendo a disagio Lena.”

“Ah! SI! Scusa!” e corse fuori.

“Scusa, può essere intensa a volte. Soprattutto se riguarda la scienza.”

“Tranquilla. Quindi è un nerd scientifico anche lei?”

“Si, ha preso una laurea in biotecnologie, mentre era di stanza a Oxford.”

“Perché allora non è nel ramo della scientifica?”

Il volto del vicario si oscurò brevemente “È una lunga storia.”

“Non volevo toccare un tas...”

Fu interrotta dalla rossa che tornava nella stanza. “Ok. Mi sono calmata. Scusami Lena.”

“Tranquilla. Sei la benvenuta sei hai domande o vuoi prendere in prestito i miei saggi.”

“Veramente?!”

“Sai che ora non te la leverai più di torno?” chiese Kara ridendo all’espressione di adorazione sul viso della sorella.

  


Mercoledì mattina Lena si recò alla canonica per ridare la palette dei colori alla bionda.

“Salve Mr Palmer! C’è il vicario?” chiese al sagrestano che stava tagliando l’erba davanti la chiesa.

“No. È partita per Bath, con Miss Lane, come ogni secondo Mercoledì del mese.”

“Oh, va bene. Potrebbe ridarle questa allora?” sporse la palette.

“Sicuramente.”

“Grazie, mille e scusi per il disturbo. Mi saluti sua moglie.” disse Lena riferendosi a Nora, che aveva conosciuto alla partita del sabato, le era piaciuto il suo umorismo nero, che si adattava perfettamente alla personalità soleggiata del marito.

Il volto del sagrestano s’illuminò alla menzione della moglie. “Stia tranquilla. Certo con piacere.”

  


Mentre tornava verso lo studio, quel pomeriggio, incontrò Miss Grant che le offrì di prendere un tè. Non si poteva rifiutare nulla a quella donna, soprattutto con gli sguardi che lanciava. Lena avrebbe voluto vedere un confronto tra lei e sua madre… non aveva sinceramente idea di chi avrebbe vinto.

Si sistemarono nel bow window del pub, che dava sulla strada. Dopo aver chiacchierato del tempo, su nuovi autori, il figlio Carter e qualche accenno all’attualità, la conversazione si spostò sul villaggio. A Lena andava bene finché poteva impararne di più sulla storia e le tradizioni dei cittadini, poi però la conversazione andò a concentrarsi su un cittadino in particolare.

“Quindi che ne dice del nostro vicario?”

“È una persona molto alla mano e gentile.”

“Ed anche attraente.” disse la più anziana osservando attentamente l’altra.

“Oh, si è innegabile.”

“Vede” iniziò guardando una macchina che si fermava davanti al pub “La maggior parte di quelli che abitano qui è convinta che Kara, si, sia perfetta ma le manchi una cosa.”

Lena seguì lo sguardo di Cat e vide due donne uscire dalla macchina, il vicario e Miss Lane, per poi abbracciarsi. “Cosa?” chiese distrattamente mentre riportava la sua attenzione sulla bionda più anziana e sorseggiava il tè.

“Una moglie.”


	3. Capitolo 3

Lena vide Kara, mentre faceva spesa al mercato del venerdì mattina. Il vicario stava tranquillamente parlando con l'agente Vasquez quando la vide da lontano e la salutò facendole segno di avvicinarsi, mentre si congedava con un cenno dalla poliziotta.  
"Lena."  
"Kara."  
"Ray mi ha dato la palette. Ma mi sono scordata alcuni colori, potresti venire nel mio ufficio così posso segnarmeli?”

"Certo fai strada. Sono riuscita a perdermi nonostante qui sia quasi tutto su una strada."

La bionda rise appoggiandosi alla sua bici.

"Cosa? So di essere senza speranza." sorrise Lena. Kara scosse la testa sorridendo. Lena non trovando un momento un argomento di cosa parlare chiese "Com'è andato il viaggio Mercoledì? Bath è piena di turisti come al solito?"

L'altra esitò un momento poi si aprì in uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi aggiustando gli occhiali. "Si, si. È andato molto bene. I turisti ci sono sempre, sta volta ho incontrato un gruppo di signore che andavano vestite in epoca regency."

"Ne ammiro veramente il coraggio, soprattutto mettersi tutti quegli strati."

"Bhe alcune avevano anche le piume."

"Ossignore." Poi rendendosi conto con chi stava parlando "Oddio, cioè scusa non volevo...insomma."  
Il vicario rise di cuore "Tranquilla, non hai detto nulla di sbagliato."

Arrivarono poco dopo alla parrocchia e Lena entrò nello studio del vicario. Una piccola stanza con qualche mobile, qualche foto ed una libreria.

Lena fu attratta da una foto che mostrava un gruppo di militari, in tenuta da mimetizzazione con la faccia dipinta, tra cui poteva scorgere Kara. Stava per chiedere qualcosa quando fu distratta da dove fosse posata la foto, un pianoforte Yamaha a muro, nero lucido. "Suoni?"

"Mhm? Ah si, un po'."

"Vicario Danvers sempre piena di sorprese vedo."

"Non così tante." rispose arrossendo. 

"Forse un giorno mi farai sentire qualcosa?"

"Solo se mi farai vedere i tuoi disegni."

"Bene, non credo che ne valgano la pena, ma abbiamo un accordo."

"Non credo che dovremmo stringerci la mano e sputare per terra, vero?"

"No, no" rise Lena.

"Eccola qui!" disse tirando fuori la palette e un taccuino. "Allora dicevamo…"

Dopo un quarto d'ora passato a ripassare i colori, la bionda si stiracchiò sulla sedia e disse "Bene. Lunedì ordino i colori. Se non ci sono emergenze questo weekend potremmo iniziare. Se vuoi una stanza dove appoggiarti ,per il momento ho giù di sotto la vecchia stanza di Ray. È pulita e c’è abbastanza spazio."

"Sarebbe fantastico, sempre se non ti do troppo disturbo e non ti distolgono dai tuoi impegni normali."

"Il mio impegno normale è aiutare il prossimo. Stai tranquilla non mi distoglie dalle riunioni del comitato pastorale e per i fiori nella chiesa. Ci saranno anche altri ad aiutarci e poi daremo lavoro anche a Leonard, il fratello minore di Mick, in questo momento non si trova in buone acque."

"In questo caso, allora posso preoccuparmi un po' meno... Anche se credo che mi utilizzerai come scusa per scappare da qualche riunione per il comitato dei fiori. Non è vero Vicario?"

“Non confermo né nego questa ipotesi." rise Kara. Poi guardò Lena “Ci sarai questa domenica?”

“Se riuscirò ad alzarmi in tempo. Anche se Miss Lance sembra volermi avere a tutti i costi per riempire il banco delle sue autorità”

Kara sorrise “Lena anche se non vieni ogni domenica non mi importa. Sei un medico già aiuti molto e so, da Alex, che con le tue ricerche stai aiutando molte persone. Mi basta questo per capire che sei una brava persona.”

La corvina arrossì “Oh. Grazie… Nessuno me lo aveva mai detto prima.”

Il vicario si alzò e le mise una mano sulla spalla “Allora mi ricorderò di dirtelo il più spesso possibile.”

  


La sera del giorno dopo c’era il diluvio universale. Perciò Lena si stava rilassando in casa con un buon libro ed un bicchiere di vino. Il suo idillio fu interrotto quando squillò il telefono.

“Dottor Luthor. Pronto”

“Salve! Lei è la dottoressa di MildHill?”

“Si.”

“Sono Oliver Queen. Mia moglie sta partorendo ma la nostra ostetrica non riesce a raggiungerci e la strada per l’ospedale è accidentata. Per favore venga.”

“Sarò lì, il prima possibile.”

“Grazie.” e Mr Queen chiuse la chiamata.

Lena ci mise qualche secondo e telefonò a Jess.

“Miss Lena?”

“Jess sai come arrivare da Oliver Queen?”

“Si, perché?”

“La moglie sta partorendo e sembra che siamo le uniche a poterlo raggiungere.”

“Si, prepari. Arrivo tra 10 minuti al massimo.”

“Ok.” La dottoressa chiuse la conversazione mettendosi in cerca degli strumenti che le servivano.

  


Come promesso, una decina di minuti dopo, Jess era lì con un vecchio Land Rover.

“Ho preso il fuori strada di Barry. È l’unica macchina che può portarci là con questo tempo.” spiegò l’assistente mentre l’altra entrava in macchina. Partirono subito a tutto gas per quanto il tempo lo permettesse.

Venti minuti, quattordici buche, due alberi in mezzo alla strada e tre strade sterrate, arrivarono alla villa dei Queen. I Queen, le aveva spiegato Jess, era la ricca famiglia del posto, ma per lo più erano persone private. Venivano poche volte al villaggio. Mr. Oliver era il direttore della banca della contea, quindi passava molto tempo a Bath, mentre la moglie Mrs Felicity era il veterinario dei dintorni e quella che stavano per accogliere era la loro primogenita.

Vennero fatte immediatamente entrare e portate nella stanza della partoriente, una bionda minuta. Lena si avvicinò subito spogliandosi e misurando la temperatura “Ogni quanto sono le contrazioni?”

“Quasi ogni due minuti!” urlò la ragazza bionda sul letto.

“Un catino di acqua bollente, asciugamani e un telo o un lenzuolo che si possano buttare.” disse mentre andava a lavarsi le mani nel bagno attiguo.

Felicity venne preparata da Jess che la aiutò, anche, con la respirazione, mentre Oliver le si sedette dietro e le prese la mano. Lena si avvicinò e osservò la dilatazione della cervice “Sei troppo dilatata non possiamo fare l’epidurale, dovrai farlo naturale.” fissò negli occhi l’altra donna “Ce la puoi fare, so che sei forte. Saremo qui con te passo passo. Ok?” aspettò finché l’altra non annuì per poi iniziare a dirle cosa doveva fare.

  


Quando Lena iniziò a vedere molto più sangue di quello che avrebbe dovuto esserci, sentì l’inizio di un piccolo attacco di panico, iniziò a sentire non più le urla della donna davanti a lei, ma quelle dello staff del suo vecchio ospedale. Si permise di farsi prendere dal panico per cinque lunghi secondi, poi fece un grande respiro e si riportò in carreggiata concentrandosi sulla sua paziente che aveva bisogno di lei, non sul suo subconscio sotto stress.

  


“OLIVER! JONAS! QUEEEEENNN! Giuro che la prossima volta che mi tocchi ti uccido!!!!!” urlò una Felicity completamente mandida di sudore e stremata dopo dodici ore di travaglio.

“Ok! Felicity un’ultima spinta ed escono le spalle. Ce la puoi fare!” disse Lena mentre Jess le porgeva un altro asciugamano.

“Cos’è un giocatore di rugby?!?!” chiese la bionda cercando di distrarsi.

“Bhe, speriamo così insegnerà a quelli di Stow chi è il migliore.” scherzò Jess.

Felicity prese un ultima grande boccata d’aria e spinse con tutto quello che le rimaneva.

  


Pochi minuti dopo dettero il benvenuto a Mia Donna Queen, 3,2 chili per 50 centimetri.

Mrs Queen svenne dalla stanchezza subito dopo aver abbracciato la figlia ed averla passata al padre. Mr Queen invece non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla sua bambina, stava lì che gli sorrideva mentre la teneva stretta a lui.

“Mr. Queen. Dovremmo lavare la neonata. Così intanto può firmare i documenti per il municipio.”

“La prego Doc, mi chiami Oliver. Dopo un evento del genere non credo che sia giusto darci del lei.” rispose consegnandogli la figlia.

“Come vuoi... Oliver.” disse Lena in un grande sbadiglio.

  


Mentre Lena e Jess erano in bagno a lavare la piccola, l’assistente fissò un attimo l’altra per poi chiederle “Andava tutto bene prima? Ti ho vista un attimo persa.” La corvina la guardò un attimo sorpresa, era stata sempre brava a nascondere quei brevi attacchi di panico, ma si riprese subito. “Si, tranquilla. C’era solo più sangue di quello che doveva esserci e non mi occupavo di un parto da un po'. Tutto qui.” sorrise rassicurante.

“Ok... vado a controllare se Mrs Queen, sta bene o ha bisogno di altri punti di sutura.” disse ancora poco convinta la donna, aveva visto quell’espressione e quella rigidità in un’altra persona, ma al momento non osava dire nulla.

  


Tornarono a MildHill per le dieci.

Lena si buttò sul letto stremata, riuscì a dormire solo due ore prima di essere svegliata dal campanello di casa. La donna si trascinò ad aprire la porta e venne travolta da Sam. “Lena! Come stai?! Ho saputo di ieri sera!”

“Sam, per favore…abbassa la voce. Ho dormito solo due ore.”

“Ommiodio scusa...Solo volevo sapere se stavi bene, se era tutto apposto. Non facevi un parto da….”

“Si, ne sono consapevole ma è andato tutto bene, tranquilla. Ora per favore voglio solo dormire.”

“Scusa ancora. Me ne vado subito allora.” disse l’altra con faccia contrita, abbracciando l’amica e ritornando verso la porta per poi girarsi un momento e sorridere verso l’altra “Il Vicario manda i suoi saluti. Dopo la messa Barry ci ha dato la notizia della nascita della figlia di Oliver.” poi sorrise sempre di più” Anche se credo che il caro vicario fosse un po' triste non vedendoti sta mattina, prima della messa, è rimasta sulla porta 10 minuti in più.”

“Oh, vattene Arias!” disse la corvina lanciandole un cuscino del divano con la poca forza rimastale. Il sindaco se ne andò via ridendo, mentre la dottoressa si trascinava di nuovo a letto.


	4. Capitolo 4

La chiesa di MildHill ospitò il battesimo della piccola Mia Queen la settimana dopo il parto, a cui purtroppo Miss Luthor non poté partecipare perché dovette andare a visitare alcuni malati nelle campagne circostanti. Tutti gli abitanti furono invitati. Barry e Kara, grandi amici di Oliver, cantarono tutto l’inno senza il coro, ricevendo un sentitissimo applauso, poiché era raro sentirli cantare, sopratutto insieme. Ovviamente Sam si premurò d’informare l’amica che il vicario era rimasta un’altra volta un po' delusa apprendendo che lei e Jess erano fuori città e quindi non sarebbero venute. Il sindaco ricevette un’occhiataccia ma niente di più, dalla dottoressa.

La settimana successiva, la canonica, iniziò ad ospitare lo studio del medico di paese. Quasi metà della città aveva aiutato col trasloco. Una menzione particolare andava a Sara che aveva ben pensato di utilizzare il camion dei vigili del fuoco per trasportare la roba. Peccato che poi Lena fosse dovuta salire sul gradino esterno, e la bionda scelse appositamente la strada più lunga mandando il mezzo a tutta velocità. La risata che fece quando si fermò, e vide la faccia della corvina, fu interrotta dal mega scappellotto che le arrivò Ava, mentre Kara aiutava la dottoressa un po' stravolta e verde a scendere dal gradino.

Tre giorni dopo il trasloco, Lena stava aggiustando e ripulendo alcune macchine quando fù interrotta da Alex.  
"Lena!" disse la rossa spalancando la porta.  
"Dimmi!" rispose facendo un piccolo salto.  
"Sono arrivate le vernici. Vuoi venire a dare un occhio? Non mi ricordo i colori e Kara è al consiglio pastorale."  
“Mi hai fatto prendere un mezzo infarto per questo?”  
“Ma le vernici sono importanti. Poi c’è anche Winn, così scegliamo i filtri.”  
Lena scosse la testa sorridendo "Dammi un momento. Avverto Jess e arrivo. Anche se credo che se ci saranno incidenti sarà con voi."  
"Hey! Non esagerare! È stata una volta."  
"Già perché mi sembra totalmente normale portare una tavola di legno e poi guardare da un'altra parte"  
"Non stavo guardando da un'altra parte!"  
"Hai ragione. Bisogna specificare: stavi guardando il sedere di Sam."  
"Un giorno di questi ti arresterò... per… per insulto a pubblico ufficiale."  
"Sai dove trovarmi."  
"Bhe, almeno io non ho fatto cadere una scatola di libri, appena ho visto Kara, in canottiera, che spostava la scrivania."  
Lena arrossì momentaneamente al ricordo per poi riprendersi "Non pensavo che avesse un tale... Equipaggiamento."  
"Mhm, dai "Equipaggiamento" andiamo! "

Alex, Lena e Winn erano tutti e tre piegati sul disegno del progetto di ristrutturazione, dello studio, disegnato da Lena.

"Appena arrivano i filtri dovremmo chiamare Zari. È lei l’idraulico, qui. "  
"Non posso credere che vedrò dei filtri a nanoparticelle." stava dicendo entusiasta Winn.  
"Si, ma mi dovrete dare una mano a modificarli, qui l'acqua è meno torbida ma più calcarea di quella di Londra. Dovremmo ritararli d’accapo."  
"Veramente? Ci lascerai giocare con loro?" chiese l'ispettore capo.  
"Si, basta solo che mi arrivi dell'acqua in studio. E non birra."  
"Sarebbe fantastico, però!"  
“Non dire sciocchezze Alex! Piuttosto ringraziamo Lena come si deve.”  
"Grazie Lena!" dissero per poi abbracciarla strettamente tra loro.  
"Ok! Basta fare il sandwich con Lena." disse Leonard entrando e vedendo la scena.  
La dottoressa si voltò verso il diciannovenne "Grazie."  
"Di niente, capo. Dove li metto questi barili?”  
“Puoi lasciarli qui. Questa è la stanza che va fatta color ceruleo.”  
Il ragazzo fece come gli era stato detto.  
“Com’è andato il compito di biologia?”

Leonard era il fratello minore di Mick Rory. Dopo la morte dei loro genitori era rimasto al college ma aveva affrontato un brutto periodo ed era finito in brutti giri grazie ad amicizie sbagliate. Per fortuna Mick se ne era accorto in tempo e lo aveva riportato a casa. Ora si stava ancora riprendendo, soprattutto stava cercando di recuperare i suoi voti e molti in città lo stavano aiutando sia con ripetizioni di varie materie, sia con piccoli lavoretti per mantenersi al college.

“Bene. Il prof mi ha fatto anche i complimenti per come sono migliorato. Vuole addirittura propormi il corso avanzato. Mick ne è entusiasta.”

“Anche io, sei un ottimo studente. Pensaci bene potrebbe portarti prima al diploma ma ti occuperà più tempo.” disse Lena, che aveva iniziato a dargli ripetizioni di biologia il giorno dopo che lo aveva incontrato.  
“Ci sto ancora pensando infatti. Ho tempo fino al mese prossimo per decidere, tanto.”

Qualche pomeriggio dopo Caitlin Snow, l'insegnante del paese, venne nello studio temporaneo del medico.  
"Ciao, Caitlin. Cosa posso fare per te? Ancora quel fastidioso raffreddore?"  
"Ciao Lena. Il raffreddore è apposto, tranquilla. Non sono venuta per me. Sono venuta a chiederti quando verrai a fare la visita trimestrale alla scuola."  
"Visita trimestrale?"  
"Si. Sai fai aprire la bocca, ai bambini, e gli fai tirare fuori la lingua. Guardi se hanno i pidocchi. Dai un lecca lecca ad ognuno se fanno i bravi."  
"Oh, ok. Quando dovrei venire?”

“Un giorno in cui sei libera.”  
“Andrebbe bene dopodomani… la mattina?"  
"Certo! Avverto subito la scuola."  
"Aspetta!" Lena si alzò e prese la pomata all'ibuprofene "Dalla a Barry per il suo ginocchio."  
"Oh grazie! Quanto ti devo?"  
"Nulla. Che lo considerasse un risarcimento per tutte le volte in cui mi sta prestando il Land Rover. Visto che non vuole nemmeno che gli paghi la benzina."

Poco dopo che la maestra fu uscita il medico chiamò l'assistente.  
"Si, Miss Luthor?"  
Sospirò sapendo che non sarebbe mai riuscita a farsi chiamare Lena da Jess.  
"Dopodomani. Il caffè triplo, per favore.”  
"Perché?"  
"Dovrò affrontare una mattinata intensa."  
Jess fece due più due, avendo visto Miss Snow "Visita alla scuola?"  
"Si."  
Sapendo quanto potessero essere scatenati, sopratutto le sue gemelle "Lo farò quadruplo allora."  
"Bene..." disse la corvina sbattendo la testa sul tavolo.

Il mattino della visita Lena aveva preso la situazione come se andasse in guerra. Munita di valigetta e sacchetto di caramelle, si avvicinava con fare sospetto alla scuola, sperando di non essere individuata prima del tempo.  
"Lena!"  
La donna saltò dallo spavento per poi girarsi e vedere il vicario che le sorrideva mentre appoggiava la bici.  
"Kara.”  
"Anche tu qui?"  
"Già. Devo affrontare la mia prima visita trimestrale. Tu?"  
"Auguri allora, anche se credo che ti darò una mano. Vengo a trovare spesso i bambini e mi fermo almeno un oretta con loro a parlare del catechismo."  
"Anche a coloro che non credono o che non sono anglicani o cristiani?"  
"Certo. Non impongo loro la fede. Semplicemente gli spiego le nostre radici. Spiegargli la nostra fede significa spiegargli la nostra storia, e quindi dare più strumenti per capire il passato , il presente e costruire il futuro."  
"Wow. Mi piace da questo punto di vista. Probabilmente se me l'avessero presentata così avrei dato meno problemi al catechismo."  
“Eri una bambina problematica, Miss Luthor?”  
“Oh, non immagini nemmeno quanto.” la risposta automatica uscì dalla bocca di Lena, prima che potesse rendersi conti di come suonava.  
Prima che Kara potesse dire qualcosa la porta si aprì e Miss Snow gli fece segno di entrare.

Lena per primo incontrò Carter Grant, niente meno che il timido figlio della frizzante Cat Grant. "Ciao, Carter. Sono la Dottoressa Lena. Come va?" chiese mentre si metteva i guanti.

"Bene, grazie." rispose timidamente.  
Lena si ricordò che Miss Grant gli aveva detto che gli piaceva molto la scienza. "Allora, tua mamma mi ha detto che ti piacciono molto i robot."  
"Si." il bambino arrossì ancora di più. Kara si avvicinò per darle una mano.  
"Hey Carter!"  
"Kara!"  
"Di a Lena cosa vuoi fare con i robot. Lei è un medico, può darti una mano."  
Lena aspettò pazientemente che il bambino la guardasse e gli sorrise.  
"Voglio costruire delle braccia o gambe robot per le persone. Così Mr West non avrebbe più problemi."  
Lena si ricordò del gentile anziano che era andata a visitare la domenica prima, aveva notato che aveva una protesi per la gamba sinistra.  
"È fantastico, Carter! Sai io e mio fratello abbiamo fatto qualcosa di simile. "  
Gli occhi del ragazzino si illuminarono "Veramente?"  
"Si."  
"Mi aiuteresti a costruirne uno allora?"  
"Certo!"  
"Solo se prima starai buono durante la vista" aggiunse Kara.  
Il ragazzino annuì eccitato.

La dottoressa ed il vicario caddero in una comoda routine. Lena si presentava e Kara diceva qualcosa per metterli a loro agio e farli conoscere, poi la prima faceva la visita scherzando col bambino ed infine la seconda dava un lecca-lecca. Incontrò: Damien Palmer, il figlio di Ray e Nora; Elizabeth e Jasmine le due gemelle di Jess e Winn; e diversi altri bambini.

Finite le visite Kara stava iniziando a raccontare ai bambini la parabola dei pani e dei pesci, quando il telefono di Lena squillò. Rifiutò la chiamata di Jess ma sapeva che non poteva rimandarla a lungo. Scusandosi salutò tutti e se ne andò. Mentre se ne andava Kara la fermò con un sorriso “Sembra quasi una maledizione, non puoi mai vedere il mio lavoro, Lena.”  
La dottoressa sorrise “Oh, ma lo vedo tutti i giorni, l’ho visto anche oggi mentre mi aiutavi con i bambini.” Kara arrossì, ma il suo sorriso si allargò ancora di più.  
“Bhe, a domani.”  
“A domani, vicario.”  
Nessuna delle due notò Caitilin che le osservava con un sopracciglio alzato e un espressione furba sul viso.


	5. Capitolo 5

Com'era da prevedersi gli ammortizzatori della Jaguar di Miss Luthor non durarono molto, con quel tipo di strade. Le fu consigliato, perciò, di rivolgersi a Zari, che oltre ad essere l'idraulico della città si occupava anche dell'officina che il vecchio Mr.West gli aveva lasciato in gestione, quando andò in pensione.

  


"Wow. Bella macchina, Doc." disse Zari appena Lena uscì dalla macchina dopo averla manovrata sul ponte dell'officina. 

"Grazie, non molto adatta a questo posto però."

"Se vai a Bath potresti cambiarla in quattro e quattrotto. Anche se non sono sicura che potresti trovare qualcosa che possa competere con questa bellezza." 

"No, non credo nemmeno io. Poi ci sono abbastanza affezionata. Forse ne ordinerò semplicemente un'altra."

"Bhà. Voi gente coi soldi, fate "ping" e ordinate.... E se poi non ti piace com'è dal vivo, come ti risponde quando la guidi?"

"Fortunatamente ho il mio meccanico di fiducia proprio qui." rispose la dottoressa sorridendo alla ragazza.

"Oh, grazie per la fiducia Doc." l'altra sorrise imbarazzata. 

"Prego."

  


Lena si guardò intorno, mentre l'altra sistemava la macchina, facendola alzare sul ponte. C'era il solito calendario Pirelli, alcuni attrezzi qua e là, qualche pezzo di macchina smontato, sembrava la classica officina solo un po' più pulita e ordinata. Poi i suoi occhi vennero attratti da una piccola figura incastrata nel muro, si avvicinò per guardare meglio. Era una lamina di oro e bronzo che era stata lavorata in modo da formare un libro aperto con delle iscrizioni in arabo. Le ricordò un dipinto un po' più grande che aveva un suo collega nel suo appartamento, le aveva spiegato che era una raffigurazione del Corano, posizionato esattamente nel punto in cui, in linea d'aria, si trovava la Mecca.

"Zari, sei mussulmana?"

Silenzio. La ragazza uscì da sotto la macchina e con aria difensiva disse "Si, perché?"

"Oddio scusa mi dispiace per com'è uscito. Ho solo riconosciuto la piastra sul muro." si affrettò a dire il medico. 

L'altra si rilassò visibilmente. "Perdona anche me. È che sono abituata ad dovermi difendere dopo domande come queste?"

"Anche qui?"

"No, no, no. Qui non ho ricevuto altro che comprensione e accettazione, sia per me che per la mia ragazza."

"In che senso?"

Zari arrossì e si grattò la nuca.

"Non devi dirmelo se non vuoi, tranquilla."

"No, tranquilla. Tanto prima o poi lo scoprirai. Amaya è un po' più grande di me, più di un po', quasi dieci anni... E.."

Lena la fece sedere sulla panca appoggiata al muro. "Te lo ripeto: non devi dirmelo."

"No, voglio che tu lo sappia in modo che tu possa capire ancora di più, che villaggio fantastico sia questo. Qui... Qui è una seconda possibilità per molte persone." Poi fece un respiro profondo "Ho incontrato Amaya quando ero ancora al liceo. Anche se avrei dovuto essere al mio ultimo anno ero indietro di almeno un anno, la mia situazione era disastrosa e a casa non andava meglio. Per guadagnare qualcosa ero entrata nel giro della micro criminalità. Poi arrivò lei, la supplente di psicologia... Era fantastica già la prima volta che l'ho vista....

  


Zari's Flashback

Una donna dalla pelle ambrata entrò nella classe di psicologia del liceo statale di Birmingham. 

"Salve ragazzi, io sono la vostra insegnante di Psicologia per quest'anno. Sono Amaya Jiwe. Potete chiamarmi Prof Jiwe, Miss Jiwe...." 

Zari si era scollegata dopo pochi secondi perché imbambolata ad ammirare la bellezza dell'altra. 

Fine Flashback 

  


"Iniziò a farmi fermare con lei dopo le lezioni e mi aiutava con i compiti... Piano piano iniziammo a girare intorno a questa attrazione che provavamo e alla fine ci rendemmo conto di essere innamorate.

  


Zari's Flashback 

La porta dell'aula era chiusa. I libri erano abbandonati aperti sulla cattedra. 

Zari era appoggiata ai manici della sedia dove era seduta Amaya incastrandocela. 

"Zari... Non dovremmo sei ancora una mia studentessa." 

"Si, non dovremmo. Ma sinceramente me ne infischio" disse facendo sorridere l'altra citando il film che avevano visto la sera prima. Poi appoggiò le labbra su quelle della sua insegnante e la baciò. L'altra prima esitante poi rispose subito con calore. 

Fine Flashback

  


"Dovemmo nasconderci per un po'. Restò un anno, l'anno dopo continuai a vederla dopo la scuola. Lei era la mia roccia, lo è tutt'ora... Quando finii la scuola, me ne andai di casa e mi trasferii da lei... Ma ogni volta che andavamo da qualche parte o cercavamo una casa in affitto dovevamo affrontare pregiudizi e occhiatacce, quando chiarivamo la nostra situazione, molte volte ci scambiavano per sorelle. Era decisamente un periodo non bello... Per fortuna Amaya era rimasta in contatto con una sua vecchia amica: Sara. Che la chiamò quando si liberò il posto di assistente sociale della zona. I primi mesi erano fantastici, Amy lavorava ed io stavo casa a fare quello che volevo e a cucinare. Ma presto iniziai ad annoiarmi allora Sara, Ava e Mr West iniziarono ad insegnarmi a fare alcune riparazioni fino a che non divenni il nuovo idraulico/meccanico del paese... Capisci qui è posto dove non importa chi tu sia, avrai sempre una seconda possibilità."

Lena aspetto qualche momento facendo affondare il tutto per poi abbracciare l'altra. "Grazie per avermelo raccontato."

  


Qualche ora dopo all'officina si presentò l'agente Vasquez.

"Dottoressa Luthor, piacere di conoscerla sono l'agente Susan Vasquez."

Nonostante fosse un piccolo viaggio non avevano ancora avuto modo di presentarsi. 

" Piacere mio, agente. Ma puoi chiamarmi Lena." porse la mano automaticamente. Ma l'altra non sporse la sua. 

" Scusa. Ma non amo molto il contatto, soprattutto con gli estranei." 

"Nessun problema." sorrise la dottoressa "Posso fare qualcosa per te?" 

"Alex mi ha mandato ad invitarti sta sera al pub. Ogni tanto ci riuniamo e passiamo la serata divertendoci." 

"Noi...?" 

"Noi 3 della polizia, Lucy, Kara, Sam, Winn, Jess, Barry e Caitlin. Di solito ci sono sia Sara e Ava che però sta sera hanno un appuntamento, sia Zari e Amaya che però hanno da fare." 

"Amaya è a Bath e torna tardi ed io devo aggiustare i frigoriferi di Nora. Altrimenti avremmo carne avaria tra due giorni." spiegò Zari da sotto la macchina. 

"Sia Ray e Nora, ma oggi, Damien, sta male." 

"Oh, si lo so. Li ho visti prima. Ha la varicella, quindi se non l'avete avuta consiglio di stargli lontano." 

"Già avuta, Doc" 

"Mi terrò alla larga. Per quanto riguarda sta sera?"

"Bhe perché no? A che ora?" 

"Mhm, direi verso le sette?" 

"Sarò lì. Di ad Alex che può tranquillizzare Sam che non sono un paria sociale... Anche se preferirei esserlo, ogni tanto, quando fanno i piccioncini innamorati." si guadagnò un sorriso dall'altrimenti stoico agente. 

"A stasera allora, Do... Lena." 

  


Tre ore dopo, quattro cambi di Jeans, cinque cambi di magliette, tre lenti a contatto e una telefonata di Leo che aveva un problema con della roba del corso avanzato di biologia, l'impeccabile dottoressa Lena Luthor era davanti al pub. Entrò e si sentì subito chiamare da Sam, che le fece segno di avvicinarsi al tavolo. 

Sam sorrise e la fece sistemare tra lei e Kara, che interruppe la sua conversazione con Lucy, di fianco a lei, per salutarla. "Lena!"

"Kara!"

"Alex!" urlò l'ispettore capo dall'altra parte del tavolo facendo scatenare l'ilarità generale, già alta a causa del primo giro di birra. 

Lucy la salutò dall'altro lato del vicario, si erano già presentate il sabato della partita contro Stow, e da allora l'aveva dovuta ricucire per almeno altre due partite. 

"Come va?" 

"Bene, tu? Passata una buona al comitato per i fiori?" 

"Bha. Mi chiedo perché ancora esista un qualcosa del genere qui." 

Barry arrivò in quel momento con un altro giro di birre "Lena!" 

"Barry!" 

"Ciuchino!" disse Winn. Kara scosse la testa sorridendo.   
"Grazie veramente per la crema." disse il maestro del coro. "Non dovevi, il land rover te lo presto con piacere." 

"E io ti do con piacere la crema."

"Bene, voi due. Barry siediti altrimenti sforzi il ginocchio." disse Caitilin.   
Il vicario si sporse verso Lena, riportando l'attenzione su di lei "Allora Zari è riuscita ad aggiustare la macchina?"   
"Oh. Si sta facendo un lavoro fantastico, per domani dovrebbe essere pronta. Anche se penso che prima o poi dovrò prendere qualcos'altro di più robusto."   
"Bhe Kara può portarti a Bath da quel suo amico che ha la concessionaria... Come si chiama?" intervenne Miss Snow.   
"Brainy! Il marito della sorella di Jess, Nia." rispose Winn.   
"Si, Brainy giusto." disse Kara "Potrei portarti da lui se vuoi."   
"Oh. Pensavo di ordinarla direttamente, ma se ti offri volontaria per un impresa del genere allora potrei farci un pensiero."   
"Oh. Non farti desiderare troppo Lena. Il nostro vicario è una persona impegnata." sogghignó Sam prima di piegarsi in due quando l'amica le arrivò una zampata sullo stinco.   
Lucy appoggiò una mano sul braccio di Kara sorridendo "Ma non questo mercoledì è già prenotata." disse per poi rimettersi a parlare con Susan.   
Lena guardò la bionda che sembrava un po' imbarazzata e non sapeva perché ma voleva strozzare quel tappo di donna mora. "Bhe sarà per un altro giorno allora." sorrise.   
"Giovedì?"  
"Hai il consiglio pastorale e devi andare dal reverendo Clark a Exeter." intervenne di nuovo Lucy.  
" Allora Venerdì? " chiese Kara speranzosa.  
" Si potrebbe fare. "sorrise Lena.


	6. Capitolo 6

Lena si fermò con la Jaguar davanti alla parrocchia, mentre aspettava Kara, si mise a parlare con Ray della salute di Damien, il peggio sembrava passato ma gli disse comunque che quella sera sarebbe andata a fargli visita. Delle voci la distrassero dalla conversazione.

Dalla porta della canonica apparve Kara in camicia blu e pantaloni con dietro Lucy che cercava inutilmente di aggiustarle il colletto della camicia che si piegava in malo modo intorno al collarino ecclesiastico.  
"Lena!"  
"Kara! Lucy."  
"Oh, ciao Lena" disse la mora spazientita dal pezzo di stoffa "Senti provaci tu perché tra un po' gli dò fuoco." indicando il colletto del vicario.  
"Guardate che se so vestirmi da sola."  
Entrambe la guardarono con il sopracciglio alzato, fissando lo stato della sua camicia, la bionda alzò le mani in segno di resa.  
"Permetti?" chiese Lena alzando le mani, l'altra scrollò le spalle. Dopo qualche secondo il collarino era perfettamente ordinato al suo posto. "Da piccola papà mi faceva allacciare la cravatta o il papillon, quando lo metteva." fornì a modo di spiegazione allo sguardo incredulo delle altre.  
"Grazie mille, Lena. Erano ore che ci stavo combattendo." disse Kara sorridendole "Bene, credo sia ora di andare. Ciao, Lucy."  
"Ciao, Kara. Lena giuda piano, non vogliamo trovare un altro vicario presto." disse l'avvocato ridendo.  
"Prometto di rimanere nei limiti legali."

  


Il viaggio fu tranquillo parlarono dei loro gusti musicali mentre la radio era su una stazione casuale.  
"Mi stai dicendo che preferisci i 'NSYNC?"  
"Certo per che persona mi prendi, Kara?"  
"Scusa, non me lo aspettavo"  
Lena alzò il sopracciglio "Va bene, ti faccio un test."  
"Ok...."  
"Se potessi scegliere chi faresti rimettere insieme gli' NSYNC o Justin Timberlake e Britney Spears ?"  
"Ouh. Justin e Britney! La mia OTP!" disse la bionda facendo una scena di mettersi la mano sul cuore. Scena a cui l'altra non poté fare a meno di ridere.  
"Credo di avere la risposta."

  


Arrivarono a Barth davanti alla consessionaria che le aveva indicato Kara, subito ne uscì fuori un uomo allampanato "Hey, Brainy." disse il vicario scendendo dalla macchina ed andandogli incontro ad abbracciarlo. "Ti ho portato la mia amica Lena. È anche il medico di MildHill e il capo di tua cognata." disse indicando l'altra che si stava avvicinando.   
"Poca pressione mi dicono quindi." disse l'uomo incrociando le mani davanti a sé. Kara lo guardò sorridendo "Sei riuscito a fare una battuta, fantastico."  
La faccia dell'altro sembrò un attimo sorpresa poi sorrise. Lena lì guardò un attimo perplessa e Brainy si affrettò a spiegare "Non sono capace di leggere le situazioni sociali. Quindi non so mai cosa dire. Tipo ora so che probabilmente dovrei fermarmi e presentarmi, ma non sto smettendo di parlare."  
Lena sorrise "Tranquillo. Comunque Kara ha ragione era una buona battuta. Ma non voglio metterti sotto pressione voglio solo una macchina robusta. Il budget non è un problema."  
"Oh. Penso che tu sia appena diventata il mio cliente preferito."   
"La prossima volta sorridi mentre lo dici Brain, altrimenti sembra che stia prendendo in giro." disse Kara.   
"Oh. Mi scuso se sembrava...."   
"Tranquillo." disse Lena interrompendo le scuse, con un sorriso "Avevo capito."

Mentre giravano per il concessionario arrivò di corsa una ragazza mora che si lanciò sul reverendo abbracciandola e quasi atterrandola "Kara!"   
"Nia! Che bello vederti!"   
"Come stanno tutti? Bry mi ha mandato un messaggio che eri qui ma non ci volevo credere. So che dovevamo venire il Weekend scorso, ma poi sono dovuta andare a Edimburgo a fare un'intervista e Bry è stato chiamato all'ultimo da un fornitore abbastanza insistente. Come stanno tutti gli altri? " disse senza quasi prendere fiato.   
"Tranquilla, Non è successo nulla. Stanno tutti bene. Le gemelle crescono sempre più vivaci per la gioia di Jess e hanno mostrato una certa propensione a far esplodere le cose per la gioia di Winn. Cat probabilmente sta ancora aspettando che tu finisca il tuo tirocinio qua, così da poterti fa lavorare per lei. E Zari sta per uccidere Mick se gli frega, di nuovo, le birre. "  
"Bene. Tutto come al solito! Prometto che Venerdì prossimo veniamo. Non importa, venisse anche la Regina."  
La bionda rise "Va bene. Lo dirò a Jess, ne sarà felice."  
"Perfetto! Allora come mai qui?"   
"Oh, sono venuta con il nostro nuovo medico del villaggio a sceglierle una macchina." Poi si girò verso Lena e le fece segno di avvicinarsi "Ti presento la Dottoressa Lena Luthor. Lena, ti presento Nia, la sorella di Jess e brillante reporter del Bath journal."   
"Piacere di conoscerti, chiamami solo Lena, per favore."   
"Piacere mio!" disse la mora stringendole vigorosamente la mano per almeno cinque secondi. "Tu sei il nuovo capo di Jess. Mi parla tanto di te dice che sei grandissima. Tipo come quando hai arrivato due schiaffi a Malcom Merlin perché era nel mezzo di una crisi isterica."  
"Oh, quella piuttosto che ammirazione professionale credo che fosse perché lo voleva fare lei, data la reputazione ed il comportamento di Mr. Merlin."   
"Probabile!" rise Nia.

  


Dopo alcune discussioni e altre battute, Lena optò per l'acquisto di una Land Rover Defender 110. Chiese che nel bagagliaio venisse montato anche un carrello a scorrimento in modo da poterci caricare o una barella o una carrozzella, poi prese accordi per farsela consegnare il martedì successivo. Brainy e Nia le salutarono, ancora promettendo una visita il Venerdì successivo. Le due donne ripresero la strada di casa.

Avevano fatto un quarto di strada quando Kara disse "Hey, è ancora presto. Ti va se ti faccio vedere uno dei posti più belli qua intorno?"   
"Certo, perché no?"   
"Ok, allora... Alla prossima gira a destra."

Dopo un quarto d'ora il medico parcheggiò la Jaguar in una specie di piazzola all'inizio di una strada sterrata. Iniziarono a camminare e il vicario invece di prendere il sentiero tagliò direttamente per i campi. Lena non abituata alle escursioni stava inciampando già dopo due metri. Kara allora le prese la mano e l'appoggiò sul suo braccio dicendole di tenersi, con un sorriso.

Camminarono per un po' ammirando la natura intorno a loro, finché la bionda non si fermò e fece cenno a Lena di stare in silenzio per poi indicarle un punto poco più avanti. Lena strizzò gli occhi e vide un cerbiatto che tranquillamente annusava un cespuglio di rose selvatiche. Ne rimase incantata, aveva visto migliaia di documentari con scene simili, ma mai ne aveva vista una. C'era così tanta calma in tutta la scena, gli uccelli del pomeriggio che cantavano, il cerbiatto che annusava e l'aria che era immobile, quasi fosse sotto un incantesimo. Poi tutto d'un tratto il cerbiatto alzò la testa e rizzando le orecchie, probabilmente sentendo qualche pericolo, per poi schizzare via dalla scena. Lena ancora abbagliata dal tutto si rivolse verso Kara che la guardò sorridendo.

"Siamo quasi arrivati."   
"Lo spero non facevo una passeggiata così lunga dal collegio."  
"Collegio?"  
"Oh, si per tradizione la progenie dei Luthor viene così istruita: I figli maschi prima vengono mandati in collegio in Scozia poi a Eton; mentre le femmine prima in collegio in Irlanda poi a Oxford."   
"Oh, oh."  
"Cosa?"   
"Prima di prendere i voti ho studiato brevemente giornalismo a Cambridge."   
"Oh, questo non va bene."   
"Credo che dovremmo risolverla con una regata." rise Kara.

  


Lena si fermò ad ammirare lo scorcio di paesaggio davanti a lei. Sentì il vicario osservarla.

"Sai penso che sarebbe un luogo perfetto per dipingere."

"Dici?"

"Si, guarda lo spazio e la prospettiva come tutto punta senza volerlo verso quel piccolo dolmen laggiù. Guarda com'è tutto naturalmente proporzionato com'è tutto così... Così..."

"Naturale?" chiese la bionda sorridendo e guardando l altra mentre si illuminava al parlare della pittura.

"Si esatto!" disse Lena per poi abbassare lo sguardo sulle sue mani "Ma non credo di avere tanta abilità da essere capace di catturare tanta bellezza...."

Kara le prese le mani e le strinse a sé "Puoi fare qualsiasi cosa, soprattutto con queste mani. Curano pazienti, queste mani." disse chinandosi verso di lei e guardandola dritta negli occhi. "Fanno bei disegni, queste mani. Sono perfette, queste mani, sono state fatte per te. Sono capaci di fare tutto, come te." finì per poi posare un leggero bacio su entrambe. Lasciò andare là destra ma la sinistra la rimise di nuovo sul suo braccio.

Lena che era rimasta un attimo imbambolata cercò di riprendersi e di spezzare la tensione tra loro " Perché improvvisamente credo che le mie mani siano molto più intelligenti di me."

Kara scoppiò a ridere

  


"Bhe, siamo arrivati" Lena guardò la scena davanti a sé. Erano arrivate in una radura che si apriva davanti ad una parete rocciosa da cui usciva una piccola cascata, che formava un laghetto ai piedi della roccia. I riflessi del sole sull'acqua facevano sembrare d'oro, le foglie degli alberi. La corvina strinse il braccio dell'altra. "È bellissimo." 

"Speravo che ti sarebbe piaciuto." 

Lena fece qualche passo avanti nella radura per osservare meglio il tutto. Osservò gli alberi, l'acqua che scendeva e si fermò su Kara che le sorrideva dalla cornice silvestre, sembrava quasi una creatura di un'altra mondo mentre la guardava e sorrideva illuminata anche lei dai riflessi del sole.

  


Mentre tornavano alla macchina il telefono di Lena, che per qualche strano caso sembrava avere linea in mezzo ai campi, iniziò a squillare. 

"Dottoressa Lena Luthor. Pronto." 

"Lena dove sei? Devi tornare subito." 

Il medico riconosciuta un alquanto agitato sindaco "Sam, calma. Fai un respiro e spiegami cos'è successo." disse mentre faceva segno a Kara di affrettare il passo. 

"È John. Stava tagliando gli alberi con Mick e Ava ed è caduto dalla scala rialzata. Lena devi sbrigati perde molto sangue." 

"SAM! Ascolta fa in modo che nessuno lo muova e lo tocchi finché non arriva Sara. Fai in modo che lei e Ava facciano il CPR e se riescono a caricarlo sulla barella rigida per portarmelo in studio. Chiamo Jess in modo che sia pronta. Sarò lì in 20 minuti." 

" Sbrigati!! "

" Sto arrivando!" poi chiuse la telefonata e si girò verso Kara. 

" Devi farmi prendere tutte le scorciatoie possibile ed immaginabili per arrivare a casa."

"Cos'è successo?" 

"John è caduto, mentre potava gli alberi. Perde sangue. Perciò dobbiamo Sbrigarci." 

Kara la guardò poi si fermò si diede un occhiata in torno e le fece segno di seguirla "Di qua!" 


End file.
